Diagrammatic maps are maps that do not use a uniform scale. Examples of diagrammatic maps commonly encountered by users include maps of transit systems, ski parks, amusement parks, tourist attractions, stadiums, museums, downtown business areas, recreational parks, airports, university and college campuses, large office complexes and business parks, historical sites, and the like. Interactive maps, such as those provided in computer devices and by on-line map providers, allow for a map to be presented to the user with particular locations shown on the map. In an interactive map on a mobile device, the location shown is often intended to correspond to the user's physical location. Placing an icon representing a user's location on a standard map, which uses a uniform scale throughout, is simple if the location is known in terms of latitude and longitude because the location is just plotted on the map. However, a location cannot be placed on a diagrammatic map in this way because the diagrammatic map does not have a uniform scale.